


Four Friends

by CalionaPresence



Category: Carmen - Fandom, Lady - Fandom, Lady Bird - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Just smut, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalionaPresence/pseuds/CalionaPresence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three friends find out one girl's fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend wanted me to write a smut scene for her. I had her create the characters. The character profiles are written by her. The one shot is written by me. The characters are not real and were made up from her imagination.
> 
> (Characters:  
> Lady Bird  
> This girl is a ginger girl from Canada. She wants to become a singer in her life but is too lazy to do so. She has bright blue eyes and millions of freckles across her nose stretching across her face but other than that her face is pretty clear. She has barely turned eighteen and is quite proud to finally be in her own apartment. She can be described to having a sassy, demanding personality who you would think puts herself first but it is actually opposite. She has a little cat companion that she named Mississippi as for she is a cream colored cat with a strip of gray blue fur going from the tip of her nose to the end of her tail. She frequently talks to her cat and the cat usually convinces her to stay on the couch, that being her doing as cats can't really talk.  
> Carmen  
> A small sized girl with a grand mind, this girl is your typical A+++ goody two shoes student. She is a white blond with pink dyed ends with pretty green eyes with gold flecks of color decorating them. She usually puts on make up in a very pretty fashion and generally pretends he doesn't wear make up at all. She is a neat freak and a perfectionist and hates being bested. Always aiming for the top, she can be found studying or sabotaging her enemies. Older people use her as an example when disciplining their children and she loves it.  
> Xavier  
> A sports jock on the outside, but secretly has a major soft spot for furry friends. He acts silent and broody around his friends and society, but put an animal in his path and he will stop to coo and baby it. He enjoys the animal planet and mainly enjoys everything about animals. He is very buff, you can see his abs through his shirt. And despite his love for animals he is sadly allergic to fur. But that doesn't stop him from having his own furry friends. In his home he has a black lab named Rufus, a dachshund named Hot Dog, a cat named Fluffy and a pig named Babe.  
> Willus (Willy)  
> Due to his unfortunate name he was labeled as the loser during his school years. Now a twenty six year old and still a virgin he is once again labeled a loser at his job. His one goal is to lift his title so he won't have to suffer the name calling. His dusty blond hair isn't anything to sneeze at and his looks are fine, but he just has no social ability. Very shy and very awkward all his dates usually go to shit. But he still dreams of a day he can find someone to take his virginity so he can finally be a winner.)

Today, the four friends, Lady Bird, Carmen, Xavier, and Willus, decided to hang out at Lady's house. They all laughed as they made their way inside, Lady holding the door open for all of them. The only one that wasn't laughing was Willy, though he had a small smile on his lips as he sat down on a chair by himself and listened to the others joke around. Xavier laughed slightly but mostly stayed silent. He went and sat near Willy, but not too close. "I'm the only one that passed the exam," Carmen bragged happily, a grin on her lips as she sat down on the couch next to Xavier. A little too close. Lady rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Carm, no one cares. " Carmen glared at her friend and huffed in an irritated manner. People were supposed to congratulate her. Praise her. "I passed too," Willy muttered softly, only glancing up to meet Carmen's annoyed gaze. "But /I/ got the higher grade," she said proudly and the satisfied smile was back. Xavier rolled his eyes. Why was he friends with these idiots? There were plenty of other people in college that he could hang out with. Lady sighed and got up, walking to her bedroom. It may have been her house but she honestly didn't care what those idiots did in there alone. Maybe they'd kill each other. Yeah, that'd be good. She closed the door and then laid down on her bed, head slightly propped up on two pillows. Finally, she could relax. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She usually wasn't this irritated or stressed. But she hadn't gotten anything in over a week and it was catching up with her. It made her grumpy. So, without much thought, she muttered a small "fuck it," and slowly pushed her hands into her pants, gently rubbing her clit and sticking two fingers inside of herself. Yes, she needed this. Even if it wasn't the same and her friends were just in the other room. She didn't care. Maybe they'd join. She had fantasies of them, she wasn't going to deny it. She moaned softly and arched her back, letting her muscles relax and her mind wander. She imagined Carmen kissing her neck, Xavier fucking her slowly, giving Willy a blow job. This would have to do. But suddenly the door pushed open and Willy walked in, saying something, "Lady, are you alri-" He cut himself off and his eyes widened when he saw the girl on the bed with her chest heaving and her lips parted. She quickly glanced in the direction of the door and she grinned. Yes, perfect. The innocent one would have to do. She only removed one hand from her pants and used that one to push herself up off of the bed. Willy stood there, frozen, unable to move. Lady walked over to him, still touching herself. Then she removed the other hand and slowly started to strip. Willy, unable to help himself, let his eyes wander. Lady smirked. Perfect. When she was fully naked, she stepped closer to Willy and licked a thin strip over his earlobe. "Play with me," she said gently and he swallowed hard, the gulp quite audible. She giggled quietly and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to her bed. She threw him down and quickly straddled his waist. "Lady, what are you doi-" She cut him off as she pulled up his shirt and licked a thick strip up his stomach and to his chest. She removed his shirt and began to bite and kiss at his neck. This was going to be fun. He moaned and then slapped a hand over his mouth, mentally scolding himself. Lady just grinned. She began to kiss down his chest, brushing her lips over his nipples and hooking her fingers in his jeans. She slowly pulled them down and was amused to see that he was hard. And he wasn't a bad size. Just perfect. She looked up at him, put on her most innocent look and took him into her mouth. Willy exhaled loudly and groaned, never having felt anything like this. It was amazing. But still embarrassing. Why was he allowing her to do this? The moan must have gotten the other's attention because Carmen and Xavier walked in only a moment later, a gasp leaving Carmen's lips. But then she looked angry. Because look at Willy's face. He was loving it. And Lady seemed to be doing a wonderful job. No. That wouldn't pass. She could do better. Better than Lady. So she stormed towards the bed and hurriedly removed her shirt before she sat down next to Lady and pushed her away from Willy's dick. "My turn," Carmen sneered and took Willy's dick in her mouth, sucking and licking, taking him all the way to the back of her throat and swallowing around him. Willy's back arched and a choked moan left his lips. Carmen smirked smugly around his dick and continued. Xavier made his way over, his lust filled eyes watching carefully. He'd never thought of his friends in this way before but seeing them half naked seemed to do something to him. So he removed his own clothes and went over to Lady and grabbed her waist from behind, pulling her to the edge of the bed. Lady was his. He kissed her neck and held firmly to her sides. She was panting within moments, completely forgetting Carmen's rudeness. Her fantasies were becoming reality and she couldn't have been happier. She could hear Carmen sucking, she could hear Willy's needy moans. Yes, this was all she could have ever asked for. The best Christmas present any of them could have ever gotten her. She reached behind her back and grabbed ahold of Xavier's dick, gently stroking it , enjoying the weight of it in her hand. Lady willingly bent over, putting her ass in the air and leaning her head down when Xavier instructed her to. He slammed into her and bit the back of her neck, panting and moaning. Lady groaned loudly and glanced over to Carmen, still sucking away happily. 'Cocksucker,' Lady thought and closed her eyes, focusing on the slide of Xavier's dick inside of her. God, she needed this. Carmen loved pleasuring Willy. She knew she was doing better than Lady had. And that really was the only thing that kept her at it. Because, honestly, she needed a good fuck as well. But after five more minutes, she pulled off and straddled Willy's waist, sitting herself on Willy's dick. Willy made a noise that sounded like he was in pain but she knew he wasn't. He was just overwhelmed. She moved her hips in circles and then slowly started to lift herself up and then slammed herself back down on his dick. Today was perfect. Passing the final. Fucking herself on an innocent boy. Couldn't have been much better. Xavier continued his quick and hard thrusts into Lady's pussy and kept his arms tight around her. She moaned and pushed her ass back against him, wanting more but knowing that that was all he could give. She wasn't complaining though, he was a decent size as well. Willy knew he was about to cum. He just knew somehow. And he also knew that he should probably warn Carmen but she didn't seem to want to stop fucking herself on him anytime soon. So he just let go as he came inside of her tight pussy, reaching up and grabbing her blonde hair as he pulled her down to kiss him hard on the mouth. He wasn't sure how to kiss properly, but he pushed his tongue in her mouth and hoped for the best. Xavier groaned loudly and pulled out and stroked himself as he came on Lady's ass, panting and leaning his head back with he eyes closed as he came. Lady and Carmen stood up and looked at each other. They kissed passionately and pushed their naked bodies together, letting the guys do the same to each other. This was going to be a long, long day...


End file.
